


Love, Sex, and Magic

by mike_and_lessee



Category: Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mike_and_lessee/pseuds/mike_and_lessee
Summary: Our work begins with our spirited high school student, Kathleen 'Katie' Winnie Zhang, entering her summer job. She will be backstage of the wondrous magician and his assistant, Devin Yang and his wife of eight years, Cadence 'Carrie' Yang-Cady. She is absolutely thrilled but something seems off about Mr. Yang, he's quite touchy and intense. Katie isn't sure how to handle her emotions but Devin sure does. Will this little bang fest be a summer thing or is the immense lust going to turn into something more?





	1. First Day on the Job

Katie was standing in her mirror, her black hair was tied into two, low, pig tails that hung on her shoulders. She had her black, square glasses, shining in the light of the sun. She clipped her last, blue ice cream earring into her ear and adjusted her blue and black sweater. 

She picked up her purse and headed out the door, carpooling to the stage owned by Mister Devin Trevor Yang and his wife Cadence 'Carrie' Camilla Yang-Cady. 

She was going to help out backstage of the stage, it's wasn't much but it was still a job, a good paying one at that. 

Katie arrived at the stage and went inside to see the crew scattered around and preparing for Mister Yang and Missus Yang to arrive and approve the setting of the stage.

She soon saw a girl, short, her brunette hair pulled into a high ponytail, some wire framed glasses, short, stocky, chunky. She had a clipboard in hand and a headset on.

Katie walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, she assumed that she was the stage manager, the person she needed to talk to. "Hi, my name is Katie Zhang. I'm new here.".

The girl pulled back her headset and smiled, adjusting her glasses and sticking out her hand, which Katie took, "Hello there! I'm Bethany Graber, you can call me Beth.". She scanned through her clipboard, "Katie, Katie, Katie... ah, here you are! You can help pull curtains and pull down scenery.".

Katie walked to the back and looked to see a few others pulling curtains, she walked up to a tall, tan girl, whose brown hair was pulled into a braid. "Hi, you seem to know what your doing. Do you need any help back here?" She questioned, catching the other girl's attention. 

The tan girl turned and smiled, "Yeah, can you help me drag the curtain a little to the side?" She asked, assigning Katie her first task. 

The little half Asian girl walked to the other side and helped the brown girl pull the curtain, covering the concrete wall that was behind.

"I haven't seen you around before." The dark girl stated, kindly.

"Yeah, it's my first day on the job." Katie response, giving a shy, small giggle.

"Well, hi there. My name is Kathryn. You can call me Katie." The Sunkist girl commented.

Katie, well, our Kathleen, gave a laugh, "Whoa, small world. I go by Katie, too! Just, only difference is my name is Kathleen, not Kathryn.".

Kathryn gave another happy laugh, "No way! How coincidental!".

The doors then swung open to see Mister Yang, in a bedazzled black tuxedo and the stereotypical, huge, magician top hat, he had this look upon his features, he looked quite angry and very displeased with how everything looked, "What is this garbage?!" He snapped, motioning his hand at the stage. "Where is Brittany?" He then asked, glaring among the crew.

Beth dashed up to the stage, "R-Right here, sir!" She exclaimed, obviously scared, fully knowing that she was in fora hell of a chew out. 

"I hire you to manage this stage. My stage, may I add. I ask you a simple task, to not make it look like some damn two year old imagined it! You can't even do that! Hell, my one year old niece can do a better job than this rubbish! Do you expect me to preform on this, Brittany?! I want you to do it all over again! You have an hour before Carrie is done with her hair appointment. She can't come in to see this." He ranted to Beth and Beth was obviously humiliated.

She pulled her clipboard away from her face and gave a quick nod, "Y-Yes, sir. I won't let you down." She then scampered back up, shouting to the crew, "You heard him. We need to take it all down and start all over!".

Multiple groans were heard from around the theater and the curtain Katie and Kathryn had just moved fell to the ground.

Katie looked at Kathryn and frowned, sliding her glasses back onto her nose, "I-Is he always like this?" The young girl asked, scared to speak any louder than a whisper.

Kathryn replied with a slow, soft nod, "Yeah, he's pretty irritable and somehow, he's still married to probably the most annoying woman in the world. Well, Carrie isn't mean, per say, she just... she has this certain thing to her. She can just walk into a room and make everyone just... ugh.".


	2. She Walks in the Room and You're Like 'Ugh'.

The crew was now scrambled backstage, getting the tricks and props ready for Mister Yang's acts.

Kathryn was peeping into a room that had a gold star, engraved with the name 'Cadence Yang'. Kathryn whispered quietly, sensing Katie's presence, "Look at her. Don't you see what I mean?".

Katie gave into the temptation of curiosity and peered into the dressing room. She saw a beautiful, grand lounge that was filled with makeup artists, costumes designers, hair stylists, and the queen bee herself, Carrie.

Katie accidentally let out an annoyed groan, "Ugh.". She instantly covered her mouth, "Oh no, I'm usually not like that.". 

Kathryn let off the iconic, "Tsk Tsk Tsk." The continued, "She has that effect on people.".

Katie had a look, mix of a plain, emotionless look with a hint of concern as she watched Missus Yang chatting with the unamused artists. 

She jumped when she felt a masculine hand touch her bottom, then curled it's fingers, squeezing her derriere. The hand then let go and Katie turned and saw Mister Yang walking away, down the hallway.

She shook her head, he couldn't have groped her ass. His wife was right there for crying out loud! 

Carrie then saw the two girls at the door, "Ah, hello! Can one of you two go and grab me a Cinnamon Spice Latte? Please and Thank you." She requested and Katie had this feeling in her gut, the exact vibe Kathryn was telling her about. 

Kathryn plastered a fake smile on her lips and nodded, "Coming right up, Missus Yang!" She called out. 

Katie then looked at Carrie, "While I'm still here, do you need me to do anything, Missus Yang?".

Carrie put a hand on her chin and thought for a quick moment, "Can you please bring me a cream cheese danish?".

Katie nodded quickly, exiting the room and shutting the door. She went to the miniature buffet and grabbed one of the danishes off of a silver platter and scampered back to Carrie's dressing room.

She peeked through the door and saw Carrie, whom motioned for her to come over and bring her the danish. She complied, walking in and handing Carrie the plate. She then walked out and went to go see if Mister Yang needed anything.

She passed by the door that had a gold plate, engraved with 'Devin Yang'. She knocked on the door, "Hello, may I come in, Mister Yang?". The door creeked open and Katie popped her head in, assuming she had the okay.

She saw the buff, beige magician, shirtless, in all of his glory. Tattoos covered every inch of his back, torso, and arms. He then peered over his shoulder, "What are you doing in here?" He questioned, obviously annoyed she had walked in.

Katie had a dark red blush covering her cheeks, "Ah! M-M-Mister Yang! I just, ah, came in to see if you needed anything before the show. S-Sorry, I c-can leave." She sputtered, having a frog in her throat.

Devin cleared his throat, "I haven't seen you around here before. Come. Sit." He ordered, motioning to his black, leather couch.

Katie shut the door behind her and sat, crossing her legs, on his soft couch. She looked and saw he still made no attempt to cover himself up, not that she was complaining.

Devin looked at her, he didn't smile or show any signs of pleasure. "Is this your first day back stage?" He questioned, placing a hand on his bearded chin.

Katie nodded, "Mhm, yes, sir." She replied, biting her lower lip.

He sat next to her on the couch, "What is your name, gorgeous?" He queried, giving her a flirtatious smirk as he caressed her semi-pudgy thigh. 

Katie tensed as she saw his hand... 'get friskier' and move to her inner thigh. His hand would stop right before it reached her virgin flower. She wanted to fight back but she knew that she might get fired if she did. She then answered her boss's question, "Katie Zhang.". 

Devin scooted closer to her, pressing himself up against the fifteen year old. He placed his arm around her and put his head on her shoulder, his lips near her neck.

Katie let off a loud gasp as his hand fiddled with the brim if her jeans, "Ah, M-Mister Yang." She whined softly and she let out quiet whimpers as the twenty-five year old man placed soft, lustful pecks on her neck.

He then unbuttoned her jeans and rubbed her silk panties, causing Katie to start begging for him to stop.

"Mister Yang, please... stop.", "Mister Yang... no.", "Please, I don't want this!".

Devin pulled her jeans down around the female's ankles and eyed her blue silk panties. He then continued to rub on the young girl next to him, "You're so young..." he murmured softly.

Katie winced and jerked her body away, "Mister Yang, please, no, stop...".

His hand then slammed down on the girl's young clit, causing it to twitch a little with fear. "So you twitch?" He asked before letting off an amused, goofish laugh. He began swatting his hand against the teen's twitching bud and listened to her whine. He lowered himself down and ran his tongue along the fabric shielding her soft folds, "Damn, you're so sweet." He commented quietly.

Katie let off another soft gasp and then jumped along with Devin, whom heard the door handle jiggling. 

Carrie poked her mouth in, "Hon', it's almost showtime. Are you ready yet?" She asked, wanting to know if they needed to hold the curtain.

Devin then laid over top of Katie's lap, "Carrie, hold the curtain for a few more minutes, almost ready.".

Carrie shut the door and went off to go and talk to the crew.

Devin massaged the young girl's delicate cunt through her panties, "Mm, you're doing this every single night from now on. Do you understand, Miss Zhang?".

Katie hesitated, every night?! She would do this for a married man?! She was not that girl! She needed this job, she needed the job, she needed to be backstage. "Yes, sir.".

Devin planted one last lustful kiss on her bud, "Okay, good girl.".


	3. Sparks Fly

Katie was on her second day and she had to stay behind to close up. She said her goodbye to Carrie and had no idea where Mister Yang was. 

She looked around the studio to see if it was okay for her to leave yet. He had done his business with her before the show so she wanted to go. 

She peeked around the curtains and called out, "Mister Yang! Mister Yang?! I want to head off now, can I go home?". 

She let out a panicked cry as she was slammed against the concrete wall, "AH!".

"Time to make these shorts dissappear." An unknown man stated, running his hand along the vaginal area of her shorts. Just like that, the orange shorts, poof, they were gone into thin air. 

Katie let off another scared exclamation, "AH!". Her terrified screams became a little less afraid and had a hint of lust as she felt a buzzing rod press itself between the pink, flesh petals of her walls. "Ooooh...".

The man took off the dumb top hat and revealed himself to be Devin, "I think I want a little more from you tonight, Miss Zhang.", "Have you ever been on a proper ride of a... 'magic wand'?".

Katie answered the man's question, "Nuh-uh.", "What do you mean by riding a magic wand?". 

Devin's face lit up with delight and he was going to show her what it felt like to have something vibrating out magic stuffed into her beautiful baby garden. He said nothing but maneuvered the black and white wand into her small, unfucked, pink hole. 

The low hum of the wand became muffled by Katie's walls clenching onto it. The "Buuuuuzzz" became a "Boooooon" sounding noise.

Devin kneeled in front of her and felt the drool start creeping around the corners of his lips. The sight of her clitoris throbbing and the small, pink, flesh petals quiver from the vibration of the wand. He pressed her back against the cold, concrete wall and licked his lips as he thrust the black and white, thin, long rod in and out of her. "Mm, I want to kiss it." He commented, knowing well that he couldn't. 

Katie slid down the wall, "Aaaah, M-Mister Y-Yang...", "Get it oooout...", "Aaaahh...", "Oh my god! Mm...", "Ah, I was saving myself...". 

Devin rubbed his 'magic wand' through the sequined slacks, "Katie, ah fuck, you make me so hard." He grunted lustily. He stood, unzipping the zipper holding back his throbbing, hard, ten inch erection. He spit on his hand and gripped his 'thundersword' and began jerking on it. 

Katie looked at his rock hard pole and gripped her breasts, "Ahn, Mister Yang. Please don't put that in meee... I can't take that much!".

Devin grabbed her hand and licked her palm, dousing her hand with his saliva then placed her soaking palm onto his veiny member and helped her start pleasing him, "You just pump your hand on it, oh! Just like that! Oooo..." he groaned as she mimicked what he was doing to himself.

Katie let out a cry, "Ah! Devin!" She shouted as her love juice shot out of her and all over his vibrating wand.

Devin slammed the rod back into her and she screamed with a mix of pain and libido. "You are not done yet!" He snapped and bucked his hips forward. 

"Mister Yang! You're hurting my kitty..." she winced, stroking her delicate labia that was wet with vaginal fluids. 

He eyed his own beating pole and her bud, "Umph, do you think your 'kitty' can take my hard on?" He queried, licking two of his gloved fingers.

Katie's face paled even more if possible, as her worried expression turned into pure fear, "N-No! No, no, no!" She cried out, trying to satisfy him before her split her in half.

He stuffed in the two fingers that he has sucked through his silk glove, removing the magic wand, which he stuck back in his pocket. He felt her walls squeezing on his fingers and enraptured the girl in a heated tongue kiss. He helped her pump her hand on his shaft, as he felt he was beginning to ejaculate, "Oh fuck, I'm cumming! I'm gonna cum!" he tried to shout clearly, but his tongue being in a salivated wrestle with Katie's prevented that.

Katie latched onto Devin, surprising him, sending them both onto the ground. The pain from the push on the ground sent the sticky, white fluid straight out of him and all over Katie, her back, in her hair and lastly, ropes of his semen were on her face. He also had it splattered on his member. He grinded her hips and sweet, dripping cunny on his member, not penetrating her, "I-I haven't done this in forever..." he sighed quietly. "Carrie never wants to fuck anymore... Katie... I wanna fuck you, only you." he begged, gripping her breasts with his left hand and maneuvering her hips with the other.

Katie looked at him and felt tears run out her eyes, "M-Mister Yaang..." she whined quietly and Devin sat up, pulling her close.

Devin wiped her tears away and pressed his lips to hers, he left a soft peck, "Sh, sh, sh...ssh, Katie. It's okay. It will be alright...", "I-I...". He placed another soft, sweet peck on her lip, "Don't cry...no, no, don't cry.", "It will be okay.".


	4. I've Never Made Love

It was Katie's third day, she was overwhelmed from what happened the day before. She walked into Mister Yang's dressing room, giving him the before show treat. She shut the door and locked it, as that was Devin's instruction. She pulled down her black, nylon tights and look them off, along with her fuzzy boots. 

Devin turned around, shirtless once again, he had an apologetic look, "Do you really wanna?" he questioned quietly.

She rubbed her lace covered taint, "I wore lace today." She commented, running her finger along the slit.

Devin's mouth indeed watered, he wanted to lick her and suck on her but, he knew there would be major risks, leaving his DNA behind, so if someone were to assume and file a case against Devin for statutory rape, that would be a clue to immediately lead police back to him, ruining his whole life. He knew he had been doing it for two days, but still. 

Katie sat on the couch and opened her legs, rubbing the red lace with horny need. "Mister Yang..." she whined softly. 

Devin groaned and kneeled in front of her, he eyed her panties and slammed his hand on her taint. He listened to her moans and he sat, cringing and whimpering like a neglected puppy. He felt her clit, leaking juices, juices for him just to clean up.

Devin gasped quietly and put his face into the couch. Man, he hated the teasing.

Katie tangled her hand into his charcoal black hair, "It's okay, Mister Yang. Do you need help getting started?" She asked and lead his head to her kitty, "Be gentle. I-I've never had my little kitty pleased like this before.".

Devin gave a devilish smirk, now that the sweet aroma of her love filled his nostrils, it turned him on immensely. Devin was indeed going to eat this girl out, and Mister Yang never went easy, especially on virgins. Katie needed a thirst that could only be quenched by him, where she would want to fuck him and only him every waking moment of the day. 

He pulled the red lace down, breaking the maroon strings holding the lingerie together. He didn't take time to admire the young girl's delicate cunt, he went straight to oral.

Katie let out an enormous, suprised gasp, "OH MY GOD, MISTER YANG!".

Devin ran his tounge roughly in her pink flesh petals and avoided her twitching, pink clitoris. He circled his tounge around her vaginal entrance and them pumped his tounge inside as her fuchsia walls wrapped around the pink muscle.

Katie papped at his forehead and tried getting him out of her, "MISTER YAAANG, AAAAHH!" She cried out as he roughly ate the teen out.

Devin then began pinching and running on the little, now cherry red with need, clitoris. Then, he felt the satisfying reward of the girl's sweet tasting cum in his mouth. 

Devin removed his tounge and licked his lips, "Aw, done already?". He began nibbling on the quivering pink petals that were doused in the sweet, sticky cum, "Mmm...".

Katie continued tapping his head away, but she was too weak to get him to stop, "Mister Yang..." she whined softly.

Devin finished nipping and licking her kitty. He stood and laid her on the leather couch and put a thick, warm blanket on her, "Rest easy." He whispered before kissing her forehead tenderly and exiting the room.


	5. Suspicions

Carrie was looking through Devin's dressing room the next day. She needed to find an envelope for their bills that she had to pay that day and he said he had it in his room. She shuffled through things on his vanity. 

Junk, junk, junk, coupons, a magazine that sold as seen on TV products, hey, look, some more junk. 

The envelope she needed wasn't in there so she decided to look in his closet and see if he had placed it in one of his suit pockets. She walked to the closet door and slid it open. She took a step forward and almost tripped due to her heels getting caught on something. 

"Ah!" She exclaimed, stumbling back to her feet and looking down to see what had tangled her up.

She picked up a piece of lacy red fabric, "Oh, cute." Was her first reaction to the panties. She then realized they were broken and definitely not her size, way too small.

She kept them to question Devin on this later. She tried not to think in the worst case scenario, he couldn't be!

She plopped down onto the leather couch and saw a sock that wasn't her's. She then tossed the sock off to the side and placed her hand on the leather, but quickly pulled away due to the material being sticky.

She was totally grossed out so she got off the couch and backed against his vanity to sit down. Her hand touched his magic wand and she felt that the rod was sticky too!

What was going on here?!

She tore apart the room, tossing clothes out of his closet, rummaging through his drawers to see what she could find. Nothing but ruined panties and a sock.

She soon heard the door creek open and Devin walked through, wearing a white muscle shirt, jeans, and some beat up sneakers, "What are you doing?" He asked.

She took her hand out of a drawer on his vanity and then stuttered out, "I-I was looking for th-the bills, honey!".

Devin shook his head, "Go on, I'll do it instead.".


	6. Gasp, Sweat, Pant

Katie was laying in her bed, snuggled in her cocoon of blankets and sheets, looking at Facebook on her phone.

She got a text from Devin and she answered it, seeing if it was important work business.

She saw a video, she couldn't tell what it was due to it being blurry on its thumbnail.

She pressed the play button and watched closely, it was blurry for the first few seconds then it was a clean, sharp image of a man jerking his genetalia. 

Katie basically played a one-woman game of 'Hot Potato' with herself and caught the phone to see if she was just tripping.

She was not. 

She then heard a moan and some grunts from the phone and her name was said mid-way through a moan.

Katie was then interrupted from the video to a call from Devin, which she hesitantly answered.

She slid the green call icon to the right and breathed out softly, "Hello?".

"Touch yourself." She heard Devin demand over the phone.

Katie was silent for a moment before questioning what he was doing, "E-Excuse me?".

Devin let out a grunt and some noise of clapping were heard over the line, "Shove a finger in there. Do it, Katie. I'll know if you don't.".

Katie did as he ordered and stuck her right hand in her cotton panties and pumped her ring finger in her little, pink hole.

"I'm doing it, Mister Yang...".

Devin let out a whine and then told her, "Doesn't that feel good, baby?".

Katie replied in a way that could be taken as submissive, "Yeah...".

Devin let out a few pants and then asked, "Do you have anything around you, that's phallic, thick, and hard?".

Katie looked around her and saw a hairbrush with a thick, ribbed, silicone handle, "Yeah...".

Devin then started walking her through what he needed her to do, "Go and get it.".

Katie grabbed the brush and nodded, "Got it...".

Devin took her to the next step as he was slowing down his mastrabation, "Okay, ride it. Ride it like there's no tomorrow.".

Katie stuffed the silicone handle into her small, quivering hole that wasn't ready to accept it.

She let out a cry of ecstasy and pumped the brush in her, she let out a few squeals and then heard Devin snap on the other end of the line, "Faster! Your little kitty wasn't prepared for this, was it?!".

The brush started slamming into her quivering flesh petals at an almost inhumane pace, Katie then realized she wasn't in control of it anymore. She let go and gripped her breasts, trying her very best to not moan her heart out.

Katie whimpered into her phone, "Devin...".


End file.
